Apophis (Natural Opposites)
Apophis is the second demon, a White-Eyed Demon and a demon worshipped as the Egyptian Deity of Chaos and Nothingness . History Early Life Apophis is born in the Eden Garden, him and Lilith were found by Lucifer who turned them himself into demons, so Lilith was the first of the two not to endure the torture of the Fallen Archangel, few after his demonization, Apophis creates the first, and now only, Orange-Eyed Demon, Adramelech . The Poletheistic Religions Apophis was worshipped, by Egyptians, as a Primordial Deity and the archennemy of Ra . The Monotheistic Religions Due to being a demon and not a Pagan God, Apophis wasn't erased by the Monotheistic Invasion . Lucifer's Trapping When God attacked Lucifer and trap him into Lucifer Cage, Apophis agreed Azazel's project to find the true vessel of their father and use him to break the 66 seals to free Lucifer . Season 1 He found Dean and Sam, understands immediatly that Sam is the true vessel of Lucifer and try to manipulate him for make Sam kill Lilith, after the death of Lilith, Apophis go in Hell . Season 7 He is summoned by Lucifer, empowered by the seven Primordial Entities and maked immune to the Colt with the other White-Eyed Demons . Personnality Apophis, like almost all demons, is very sadistic, he is also very manipulative and clever, he will do anything for what he wants, an example of that is when he reluctantly asks Sam to kill Lilith, he extremely cares for his Siblings and his father, he is very loyal (less than Azazel) to Lucifer, he can be kind with his younger siblings like when he heal Azazel after his fight with the Winchesters . Powers and Abilities * White-Eyed Demon : Apophis is a White-Eyed Demon and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the White-Eyed Demons . ** Super Strength : Apophis is the second strongest White-Eyed Demon, he is only surpassed by Lilith (Dead), Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast, during the season 1, he was extremely weaker than now . ** Immortality : Apophis is the second oldest White-Eyed Demon, the only older than him are Lilith, Satiety, War, the Archangels, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Apophis can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Apophis don't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he can run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : He was able to heal Azazel without any signs of fatigue . ** Colt Immunity : Like, now, all the White-Eyed Demons, he is immune to the Colt, during the Season 1, he wasn't immune to the Colt but, due to the destruction of the Dark Seals, a place was vacant and Lucifer allowed his first demons to get that place . ** Demonic Possession : He can possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He is able to teleport himself and others to every place he is went before . ** Contract ''': He is able to make contracts, he is, nonetheless, less powerfull with contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He is, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . * Almost Perfect Aerokinesis : Apophis is able to manipulate, shape and generate almost pefectly wind, he can even, effortlessly, make tornadoes with this power . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They can all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They can easily all kill him . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt him, he can be killed by the most powerfull Leviathans . *White-Eyed Demons : The stronger White-Eyed Demons can kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave can kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Apophis dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Apophis dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Apophis can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Apophis can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Apophis can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Apophis can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Apophis can die . Equipment * His Sword : Apophis' Sword is given to him by Lucifer himself .